bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ink Bendy/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to [[Ink Bendy|'Ink Bendy']]. Model view Animations Main appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Gameplay Current = HereToKnockYouOffYourKnees.jpg|Henry getting knocked down by Ink Bendy's unexpected arrival. Bendych1.gif|Henry going to the Ink Machine. CH1 Finale 03.png|Ink Bendy in one of the visions from the ending. |-|Chapter 3 Update = Bendy Jumpscare.gif|Beta Bendy trying to grab Henry from the first encounter. "Bendy" Jumpscare.jpeg|Beta Bendy before heading down to the ink pool of basement. NewGrab.jpg|Beta Bendy trying to get out of ink machine room. FreeCandy.jpg|Beta Bendy lowering himself after trying to grab Henry. Old-Bendy-vision.png|Beta Bendy from the older version of his final vision image. |-|Chapter 2 Update = image.jpeg|Beta Bendy's jumpscare. HesComingForYou.gif|Beta Bendy trying to grab Henry from behind the boards. InkBendyFullAttack.gif|Beta Bendy's full attacking and ducking scene. Omegacheese.gif|Ditto, alternate. BoardsNoLights.png|Alternate view of Beta Bendy trying to grab Henry. FlashbackKnockout.gif|Beta Bendy as seen in during the vision witness. Image3.JPG|Beta Bendy as seen in one of the visions, where he is seen standing next to Henry's desk. |-|Prototype = InkBendy.jpg|Alpha Bendy behind the Ink machine. Real-Bendy.png|Alternate view of Alpha Bendy behind the Ink Machine. InkBendyBoard.jpg|Alpha Bendy from afar. Inkbendyscare.gif|Alpha Bendy behind the Ink Machine, animated. OldBendySink.gif|Alpha Bendy going into the ground using hacks. bendyemerges.gif|Alpha Bendy emerging during Chapter 1's post-credits cutscene. BendyEndingDev.jpg|Alpha Bendy emerging during Chapter 1's post-credits cutscene, without darkness or lighting. Miscellaneous DFr75i7V0AAMmLt.jpg|Beta Bendy from the Ink Machine room in the older update before Chapter 4, uploaded from Bendy's Twitter account. Here'sBendy!.jpg Chapter 2: The Old Song Gameplay Current = Bendy Emerging.jpeg|Ink Bendy starting to emerges from the ink pool and start his chase. Bendy Emerging (2).jpeg Bendy Emerging (3).jpeg Bendy in the Maze.jpeg|Ink Bendy chasing Henry though the corridor maze. Up Close & Personal.jpeg bendyemerging.gif|Ink Bendy emerges from the ink pool and starts his chase. Bendy glitch.gif|A bug causing Ink Bendy to get stuck after spawning from the ink pool. |-|Chapter 3 Update = Updated_chase.gif|Beta Bendy spawning from the ink pool before starting to chase down Henry. "Bendy"_Jumpscare_(2).jpg|Beta Bendy appearing in his second respawning place. 20171202153443_1.jpg|Beta Bendy going after Henry. MaLord.jpg|Beta Bendy begin to chase Henry. BendyMazeSpawn2.jpg|Beta Bendy spawned from the corridor maze. Bendyglitch.gif|A glitch that shows off Beta Bendy's run cycle animation. |-|Pre-update = 26.png|Beta Bendy standing in the ink. InkBendyChaseScene.gif|Beta Bendy chasing Henry and killing him in the process. BendyRun2.gif|Beta Bendy running round the corner then being blocked off. Xjd6qI.gif|Beta Bendy emerging from the ink pool. 26.png|Ditto. Run.jpg|Ditto. BendyRunHurt.gif|Beta Bendy running towards Henry with no lighting. BendyGoingFast.jpg|Beta Bendy seen running towards the player from behind. ImGonnaGethya.jpg|Beta Bendy turning toward Henry. Miscellaneous Ink-Pool.jpg|Beta Bendy popping out from the ink pool, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Gameplay Current = BendyAndProjectioAgain.png|Ink Bendy glitches onto the Inky Abyss chasing Henry alongside the Projectionist. IsntBetaAndCurrentEnough?.jpg|Ink Bendy standing as he notice Henry. CreepySmile.jpg|Ink Bendy going after Henry. Static-assets-upload9072035637114943337.gif|Ditto, animated. Bendy'sPath.jpg|Ink Bendy chasing Henry from outside of the "demon" and "angel" path rooms. Bendy'sTeeth.jpg|An extreme close-up view of Ink Bendy's face before catching Henry. RunAwayFromBendy.jpg|Ink Bendy chasing Henry at the trailer room. Bendy-0.gif|Ink Bendy chasing Henry on level P. New Bendy in the Elevator.jpeg|Ink Bendy trying to get into the elevator. BendyTheMiracleStationHater.jpg|Ink Bendy dwelling in the Heavenly Toys room while Henry's hiding inside the Little Miracle Station. 622650 screenshots 20180509104907 1.jpg|Ink Bendy trying to catch Henry. 622650 screenshots 20180509104903 1.jpg|Ditto. 622650 screenshots 20180509104835 1.jpg|Ditto. BendyinHeaven (4).jpeg|Ditto. |-|Pre-update = HeresHear.jpg|Beta Bendy wandering at the stairs on Level K. DemonPiggyback.jpg|Henry on top of Beta Bendy from the Heavenly Toys room. BendyPassingThrough.jpg|Beta Bendy in the corridor after the choice paths. BendyIsComin.png|Beta Bendy walking towards Henry hiding in the Little Miracle Station. Untitled4.png|Henry hiding from Beta Bendy in the waiting room. InkyChairTrap.jpg|Beta Bendy behind the chair. Tumblr ox0xu4cdlP1wqh3bwo1 1280.png|Henry encountering Beta Bendy on Level 11. "Bendy" and the Tommy Gun.jpeg|Attempting to use the Tommy Gun against Beta Bendy in the waiting room on Level 11. "Bendy"_on_Level_9.jpg|Beta Bendy at the inner sanctum on Level 9. Bendy_Noticing_Henry.gif|Beta Bendy noticing Henry before hiding inside the Little Miracle Station. Bendy_Walk.gif|Beta Bendy walking while Henry's hiding on Level 11. InkBendo.png|Beta Bendy on Level 11. Shooty_Bendy.gif|Henry shooting Beta Bendy with the Tommy Gun. FearMeh.jpg|Beta Bendy seeing Henry in Alice's room. BendyArmy.png|Beta Bendy in the Heavenly Toys room surrounded by multiple Searcher Minibosses. Bendy Heavenly Toys Room.jpg|Ditto. "Bendy"_in_the_toy_storage.jpeg|Beta Bendy noticing Henry hiding in the toy storage. BendyBoris.png|Beta Bendy glitched into the elevator with Boris. Bendy_in_the_Elevator.jpeg|Beta Bendy in the elevator with Boris and Henry. BendyAndNorman.png|Beta Bendy glitches onto Level 14 chasing Henry alongside the Projectionist. Teaming_Up.jpg|Ditto. BendyCLOSE.png|Close view of Beta Bendy. BendySOOCLOSE.png|Close view of Beta Bendy's sight animation. 20171210142200_1.jpg|Henry seeing Beta Bendy behind the window in Level P. MapView.jpg|Beta Bendy seen from the third set of stairways, using hacks. CorruptedToys.jpg|Beta Bendy in the toy machine room. Hey! Stop right there.png|Beta Bendy chasing Henry at the Heavenly Toys room. 20180120190631_1.jpg|Beta Bendy from the indoor balcony area on Level K while Henry is hiding inside the Little Miracle Station. HallwayChase.jpg|Beta Bendy chasing Henry at the ink-river station on Level 11. StalkingInPlainSight.jpg|Beta Bendy dwelling on Level P while not noticing Henry. Bendy in theMeatly's room.png|Beta Bendy inside theMeatly's room. BlindDemon.JPG|Beta Bendy wandering in the Heavenly Toys room. PlungersAttractsBendy.jpg|Beta Bendy going after Henry while equipping the plunger. IsntBendySmart.jpg|Beta Bendy clipping the closed door due to the glitch. CH3 Demon.png|Beta Bendy as seen from the unused "Path of the Demon" ending image, along with the Swollen Searcher, Piper, Fisher, and Striker. Miscellaneous TrailerBendy.png|Beta Bendy from the Chapter 3 announcement trailer. DEx9EzWXoAEXPTY.jpg|Beta Bendy's shadow in the second teaser of Chapter 3. Chapt3trailer.jpg|Beta Bendy's hand seen in the Chapter 3 trailer thumbnail. 9.gif|Beta Bendy lunging towards Henry from the trailer. CH3-IS-OUT.jpg|Beta Bendy as seen from Chapter 3's release image. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Gameplay Ch4BendyVent.png|Ink Bendy gently running his finger across the vent, whistling. Vents4.png|Ditto. BendyTheVentDemon.jpg|Ditto. Main13.png| Main14.png| BendyVProjector.png|Ink Bendy confronting the Projectionist before decapitating. Fatality.jpg|Ink Bendy ripping The Projectionist's head off. BendyVsProjectionist.jpg|Ink Bendy fighting The Projectionist. Fight_Scene_1.gif| Fight_Scene_2.gif| Fight_Scene_3.gif| Fight_Scene_4.gif| Miscellaneous April28.png|Ink Bendy in the deleted Chapter 4 release date announcement trailer. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Old_Bendy.jpeg|Beta Bendy in the Chapter 5 release date announcement trailer. p5.gif| FightYourDemon.jpg|Ink Bendy in the #FightYourDemon image for Chapter 5's incoming release. CH5AllisonPrev.png|Ink Bendy in the promotional image for buying Chapter 5. Other appearances Hello Bendy (Hello Neighbor) Bend.png|Beta Bendy's "sticker" texture. Miscellaneous BendyConceptArt.png|Ink Bendy's "alpha" concept artwork. Ink-Bendy-ending.png|Alpha Bendy's face as seen in the game's deleted ending credit scene. Dreams-come-true.jpg|Alpha Bendy's face from the "DREAMS COME TRUE" image. CH3-header.jpg|Beta Bendy's hand as seen from Chapter 3's Steam header. DFr7qJrWAAAtdeR.jpg|Beta Bendy from the Hot Topic image. Fridaythe13th.gif|Beta Bendy in a gif celebrating Friday the 13th. Autumn-Sale.jpg|Alpha Bendy's face used for the image announcing the game's Autumn Sale on Steam. Bendy-end.jpg|Alpha Bendy's face from the ending credits, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Black-Ink-Possession.jpg|Ink Bendy's silhouette in the teaser for a joke game Black Ink Possession. Ink demon day 1.gif|An animated image of Ink Bendy's shadow for the countdown to Chapter 5's release. Models/Textures BendyTexture.png|Ink Bendy's texture map. BendyNormalTexture.png|Ink Bendy's mesh map. BendyMaskTexture.png|Ink Bendy's occlusion map texture. Pascal-cleroux-2018-05-02-02-00-58-zbrush.jpg|Ink Bendy's model view by Pascal Cleroux, without textures. Pascal-cleroux-2018-05-02-02-00-25-zbrush.jpg|Ditto. Pascal-cleroux-2018-05-02-01-58-18-rig-bendy-ch5-max-autodesk-3ds-max-2017.jpg|A model of Ink Bendy by Pascal Cleroux. Pascal-cleroux-2018-05-02-01-58-28-rig-bendy-ch5-max-autodesk-3ds-max-2017.jpg|Ditto. Monster face texture.png|Alpha Bendy's texture map only comprising of a face. Monster face normal.png|Alpha Bendy's face mesh. Bendy DifuseSketched.png|Beta Bendy's texture map. Bendy N.png|Beta Bendy's mesh map. Bendy ofixed.png|Beta Bendy's occlusion map texture. Beta-Bendy-rig.png|The rigged model of Alpha Bendy. Pre-Bendy-rig.png|The rigged model of Beta Bendy before Chapter 3's release. Bendy-rig.png|The rigged model of Beta Bendy. Bendy-model.jpg|Beta Bendy's model from the modelling program by Pascal. Bendy_InkFx.png|Beta Bendy's ink web texture that was used for Chapter 3's update before the release of Chapter 4. Bendy-by-SeriousNorbo.png|The render of Beta Bendy ripped by the user SeriousNorbo for credit. It was used for the poster banner for upcoming Bendy and the Ink Machine merchandise at NY Toy Fair 2018. BendyFace01-tex.png|A texture for a rejected concept of Ink Bendy. It was found in the files of the alpha version. HandsTexture01.png|Ditto. BadMouth01(1).png|Ditto. Merchandise Products = Bendy_drip_sticker_530x@2x.jpg|Ink Bendy's sticker. Ink-Bendy-hanger.jpg|Ink Bendy's hanger from the blind bags. Bendy-Sticker.jpg|Ink Bendy's "DREAMS COME TRUE" sticker. Ink-Demon-figure.jpg|Ink Bendy's figurine toy. Collectible-figures2.jpg|Ink Bendy's collectible figurine. Ink-Bendy-plush.jpg|Ink Bendy's plush toy. Ink-Bendy-jumbo-plush.jpg|Ink Bendy's jumbo-sized plush toy. InkBendy-pillow.jpg|Ink Bendy's plush pillow. Ink-Bendy-Pop.jpg|Ink Bendy's Funko POP! figure. Bendy-shirt.jpg|Ink Bendy's shirt from Hot Topic. Ink-Bendy-minifigure.jpg|Ink Bendy's buildable set minifigure. |-|Misc. = Ink-Bendy-Merchandise-icon.jpg|Ink Bendy's official image for merchandise. 4BATIMPops.jpg|A prototype design of Ink Bendy's Funko POP! figure seen in the leaked image of other Funko POP! products. Videos Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 4 Bendy Rework|A preview animation of Ink Bendy uploaded on Pascal's YouTube channel. Bendy Ch4 The Main Ink demon himself 360_turnaround, walk animation|A turnaround preview of Ink Bendy's walk animation. Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 4 Bendy Run Animation 360 Turnaround|A turnaround preview of Ink Bendy's chase animation. Navigation tab Category:Galleries Category:Monster galleries